The present disclosure relates to devices for determining the rate of flow of a fluid by means of an acoustic transit time measurement.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a transit time flow sensor configured as an insertable probe carrying two or more transducers spaced apart along an acoustic path. Sensing devices of this sort have been described by the inventor in his U.S. Ser. No. 6,973,842, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.